Would you cease talking for a moment!
by CookieCreamXP
Summary: Starts with a migraine, ends with six kisses from Kieran—Oscar had to admit he had a good day. And he learned that to shut someone up, you hafta kiss him. Side effects include slapping, knee to the groin and speechlessness. Use with care. OscarKieran


Oh wow, would you look at that! I finally updated! …Sorry… Just to let you know, I'll definitely continue uploading more stories, it's just that I can get so lazy from time to time.

But anyways, hope you enjoy this OscarxKieran fanfic I've wanted to upload for a long time!

Summary: Starts with a migraine, ends with six kisses from Kieran—Oscar had to admit he had a good day. And he learned that to shut someone up, you hafta kiss him. Side effects include slapping, knee to the groin and speechlessness. Use with care. OscarxKieran yaoi

**Would you Cease Talking for a Moment?**

You know the meaning of pain when you've got a serious migraine and no Tylenol to soothe it. Today's lesson for Oscar is figuring that out. But hey, fortune-tellers are hinting that maybe somebody with vivid red hair and a ridiculously-ornate-speech syndrome will substitute as Oscar's Tylenol. Who knows?

And on with the story…

Darn, Oscar cursed as he rubbed his forehead, what a headache. He'd received his migraine when Boyd and Gatrie barged in and tried to blow up—er, help—in the kitchen. According to them, they wanted to make roast duck garnished with spices. To Oscar, however, it looked like somebody decided to make goopy mystery meatloaf out of Shinon's leg. Yeah. Not a pretty sight.

After throwing the two guys out with bruises, Oscar decided to take a walk and get rid of his annoying migraine. And who should appear but Kieran, the loud paladin knight who wouldn't realize he was bleeding until his head got chopped off. Er, sorry, still not a pretty sight. Hope you can still have dinner later.

The sight of Kieran was a mixed bag: on one hand, Oscar enjoyed being with the man he had affection for. Kieran had some sort of compelling feeling for Oscar and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the knight and kiss him. He always made Oscar want to sit down and gaze constantly at him.

On the other hand, it was Kieran. Kieran, everybody. While Oscar had a migraine right now. Now you understand the dilemma.

Oscar didn't have any time to hide or anything because Kieran had spotted him and was now hollering. "Ho! What luck is this? I was just dreaming of seeing squinty cur's face. 'Tis fate, that I should meet and do battle with my archrival when I had prayed for it a minute ago."

"Hello Kieran, how are you feeling?" Oscar asked the buoyant knight casually.

Kieran frowned. "Unbelievable, you ask such ridiculous questions so to wish to catch me in poor shape? Well the stars have no sympathy for you. I'm in excellent form as always."

"That's wonderful, Kieran." Oscar said exasperatedly, his eyes following the slow trickling of blood down Kieran's forehead from an axe wound (most likely made by himself). Oscar could feel his migraine growing at an alarming rate. "Well, I'm off, I've got—"

"Stand your ground, coward!" Kieran snarled, wiping his trickling blood. "Today, as I said before, I shall duel you and we will see who is more fierce and powerful. Now, en garde!"

"What? Kieran, I'm not in the mood to train right now—"

"Train? Who said we were training? Real men do battle to the death." Kieran waved his axe around excitedly but dangerously too. Oscar watched it swing with worry—Kieran would probably die just by swinging his axe like that if he were any more careless.

"I've got a migraine, Kieran, we can duel later—" Oscar said but was sharply cut off.

"Excuses! Now draw your lance, Oscar, and make peace with the goddess before losing." Kieran shouted, nearly chopping down a shrub with his crazy axe swinging.

"Oh Kieran, will you stop waving your axe like that? You'll hurt someone." Oscar stepped forward impatiently and grasped Kieran's hand, halting his movements.

Kieran blinked and merely stared at Oscar's warm grip on his hand and then at Oscar. Oscar found himself gazing into Kieran's wide eyes. Everything was eerily silent. He could smell the soap Kieran used this morning in the showers, mixed with his own unique toffee smell. It was…exhilarating.

Instinctively, Oscar moved closer, his face just a few inches away from Kieran's. After a pause, Kieran surprisingly also moved closer, closing the gap between them by a bit. Kieran really did have the nicest eyes.

"Why did you leave back then?" Kieran asked quietly, for once talking like a normal person.

"Back in the Crimean Royal Knights, you mean?" Oscar asked. Kieran nodded. "My brothers were alone and needed help after our father passed away. I had to, to support and keep all three of us alive."

"But you just left so suddenly." Kieran bit his lip. "You didn't even tell me."

"I'm sorry, Kieran, but if I told you…" Here Oscar stopped, unsure whether to continue. Continuing meant that Oscar would be practically confessing his attraction to Kieran. However, his pause seemed to have enraged Kieran.

"But what? You couldn't trust your archrival? Squinty eyes, I'll remind you that I am Kieran, Captain of the Crimean Royal Knights Fifth Platoon. Unlike you devilish man, I am an honourable, trustworthy knight. I betray no one—" Kieran cried, resuming his old speech.

Oscar tried to talk over the knight but was failing. "It isn't that I don't trust you, Kieran. You're a true friend, honestly—" Oscar was getting annoyed with Kieran's constant yelling, not to mention his migraine was still painful and wasn't getting any better. "Kieran, listen to me, I'll tell you—I'll tell you why I didn't—oh, would you cease talking for a moment?!"

Irritated, Oscar seized Kieran's shoulders and shoved his lips against Kieran's, locking them into a deep kiss. Shocked, Kieran immediately stopped making noises and just gazed blankly at Oscar's face. For a while, they stayed like that, Oscar kissing Kieran, Kieran still too shocked to do anything but stare. After a while, Kieran gently grasped Oscar's shoulders with uncertainty, as though he wasn't sure whether to pull Oscar in or push him away.

All Oscar was thinking about was how soft Kieran's lips were, surprisingly soft, and how warm he was too. And his toffee scent was driving Oscar crazy. He cradled the back of Kieran's head and deepened the kiss. He could feel Kieran's warm breath on his skin, and his hands gripping slightly tighter on Oscar's shoulders.

After a minute, Oscar pulled away slowly and snapped open his emerald eyes. Perhaps it was because Kieran had never seen Oscar's eyes before that he stayed silent for even longer. "Okay, now that I have your attention and silence, let me tell you that I did not think you were untrustworthy for a second. I didn't tell you because I was afraid if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave the knights." Oscar half-smiled. "Annoyingly, you always make me want to stay with you, to be with you, and I can't—I couldn't risk it. Now do you understand?"

Unsure what to say, Kieran slowly nodded his head. Oscar smiled, his eyes returning to his usual squint. "Good, I'm glad." There was a pause as the two stared at each other—Oscar's calm, smiling expression and Kieran's blushing face.

Finally Kieran spoke. "Why did you think that—that I…why do you want to stay when you see me?" He ended rather lamely, still in shock. Oscar took it as a good sign when Kieran made no move to back away from him—their faces were still an inch or less apart and his hands still rested on his shoulders.

"Because…" Here Oscar paused, unsure how he should respond. The thing was, he felt he couldn't put his feelings towards Kieran into words properly. There had to be a better way, right? Maybe there was. "You mean a lot to me, Kieran, more than just a friend." For the second time, Oscar inched in closer, his voice lowering to a whisper. "I can't describe how much you mean to me, Kieran. I can only…"

Without further ado, Oscar closed the gap and gently kissed Kieran's lips again. They were still as soft and warm as before. Oscar could feel the axe paladin's hot breath on his skin, his eyes still gazing dumbfounded at him. Oscar wrapped his arms around Kieran's waist and pressed their bodies together. He could feel Kieran blush heavier and begin to squirm in his hold. Uh oh, Oscar thought, I should back way. I don't think Kieran's going to be happy.

Swiftly, Oscar ended the kiss, albeit rather reluctantly. "Sorry," Oscar murmured embarrassingly, looking away. He couldn't bring himself to look into Kieran's eyes. "If you want, we can pretend this never happened." He turned away and began to walk off when something heavy smashed into Oscar's head. Stumbling, Oscar's vision temporarily went white and his migraine threatened to burst.

"Kieran, what—?" Oscar cried, turning around, but was shoved to the ground by Kieran.

"That punch was for kissing me without warning and interrupting my speech, squinty eyes." Kieran snapped, still red and gasping from the kisses.

"Right, I'm really sorry—" Oscar tried to apologize again, still a little blind from the pain.

"And you were shoved, you lousy dunghead, for ending that last kiss right before I could kiss back!" Kieran cried loudly, turning slightly brighter from his words.

"Seriously, I'm sorr—what?" Oscar blinked. Did he hear right?

"You heard me." Suddenly, Kiearn swooped down and practically laid on top of Oscar, who was still sprawled on the ground. He gazed at Oscar seriously and muttered shyly. "Your eyes are really nice," before planting his own kiss on Oscar.

Oscar couldn't believe the turn of events. He didn't expect Kieran to kiss him but appreciated it. Sure he was a little inexperience and sloppy, but Oscar felt a rush a deep affection coming from Kieran. Kieran wrapped his arms around Oscar's neck while Oscar, settling his arms around Kieran's waist again, deepened the kiss, their breaths mingling together.

Oscar softly nipped and sucked on the bottom of Kieran's mouth and expertly slipped his tongue in when Kieran let out a small moan. Kieran's own tongue met Oscar's and they had a wet battle in their mouths for dominance. With skill, Oscar won and roamed the insides of Kieran's mouth, occasionally tickling Kieran's tongue.

Kieran tightened his hold on Oscar and squeaked when Oscar suddenly pushed Kieran onto his back, switching positions. Lifting up a hand, Oscar slowly slipped it underneath Kieran's shirt, bringing the shirt up bit by bit to reveal his toned chest.

He broke away from Kieran's mouth, earning a small whimper from the axe paladin. Oscar apologized silently by brushing his lips against Kieran's cheek and then he lowered his head to his exposed chest.

"What—what are you—" Kieran broke off with a soft moan as Oscar began to lightly lick his muscles, gently sucking here and there. He pushed Kieran's shirt up to his chin so he could get a better look, and then continued to work on his chest. Oscar gently bit down on Kieran's nipple, earning him a gasp and quickened breathing.

Somebody's heavy feet sounded nearby. Oscar broke off quickly in case they were coming in his direction. Kieran let out a small groan like someone took away his favourite silver axe.

"Sorry Kieran, but we don't know who that is, so we've got to stop." Oscar whispered softly into Kieran's ear, his breath tickling Kieran's skin. He gently pulled down Kieran's shirt and tugged out any creases. He grinned at the deep blush still visible on Kieran's face. "Although you'll probably give us away with that huge blush of yours, anyways."

"What?! I'm not blushing, you lying, snivelling liar!" Kieran cried, his voice returning to full volume, though still rather breathless. "I never show abashment in the presence of an archrival, remember that, so don't you get any funny ideas, squinty cur!"

"Yes, yes, Kieran," Oscar smiled, extending a hand to help Kieran up. Pouting, Kieran accepted the help and pulled himself up off the ground. After dusting himself, he reluctantly let go of Oscar's warm hand and turned his head away shyly.

"Who's yelling over here?" Just before somebody walked around a tent to face the two, Kieran quickly pecked Oscar on the mouth and lightly bit down on his bottom lip. Oscar gasped in surprise and his face turned a light shade of pink.

Ranulf emerged, gazing at the two men with blushing faces. He eyed them suspiciously. "What were you guys doing just now?"

"Nothing exciting, Kieran merely is upset because he's embarrassed." Oscar nodded politely to Ranulf.

"I'm not em-embarrassed!" Kieran stuttered, waving his arms around wildly.

"Oh, so I guess that's a sunburn, then?"

"I—that's right! A sunburn! Now leave me alone!" Kieran cried, trying to cover his face.

"You're insane, Kieran." Oscar sighed, but smiled inwardly at how he was making his friend squirm.

"Is that the best insult you have? Then I can think of plenty more to whip you with. Let's duel with words and see who will bow their heads in shame in the end." Kieran challenged.

After gazing at the two for a minute, Ranulf decided to just leave quietly and catch fish or something. Oscar made sure Ranulf couldn't see the two anymore and then kissed Kieran again, stopping his continuous pour of insults, some a little comical, some a little too impure for children's ears.

In response, Kieran immediately shut up and wound his arms around his archrival's neck, kissing back with passion. After a good minute of kissing, Oscar gently pulled away and smiled calmly. "Hm, looks like I just made your sunburn worse, Kieran."

"Hold your tongue, squinty eyes!" Kieran said angrily but allowed Oscar to kiss him once more. This time, he wanted his tongue to be the one exploring Oscar's mouth. And Kieran had the exact plan to achieve his goal, although a little unorthodox.

"Ow, Kieran! You kneed me in the—mmph!" And with that, Kieran had accomplished his goal.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Didja like that? Hope you did! I really adore Kieran and Oscar stories, they're soooooo cute! *genuinely girly giggles insinuated* Please review, everybody!

With love,

CookieCreamXP


End file.
